Hear me Break, Watch me Fly
by onliin
Summary: CooroxBlanca. After Cooro's friends desert him, Cooro and Blanca fall in love. Fly makes his last mistake, and Cooro completly snapps. Will rewrite better after the sequel is finished. Sequel called, 'Reunions and Realizations.'
1. Messenger of Death

I spread my wings and stroke them in the moonlight. The normally sleek black feathers are coated in my blood. Bent out of shape and twisted,

due to the villagers attacks. Nana, Senrei and Husky had all left after discovering I worked to help Fly, so it wasn't like they could help me anymore.

Hell I doubt they would've even if they were here. They treated me the same as the villagers when they left.

* * *

><p><em>"Cooro how could you!" screamed Husky in rage.<em>

_"Yeah! How could you use us, just for our anima?" Sobbed Nana, grasping huskys sleeve with trembling fingers. Husky in turn stood protectively_

_in front of her. "Thats it! May be the villagers were right! You are only a Messenger of Death!"_

_In that moment, Cooro's mask of happiness shattered. Due to a careless promise, made as a child, he had lost the only comfort he had ever known. He looked_

_down, bangs covering his eyes so as not to show his hurt. "then go." he whispered, voice trembling. And go they did._

_"Cooro.." muttered Senrei, looking as though he was trying to choose whether or now to follow Husky and Nana or stay with Cooro._

_"its fine, just go," Cooro muttered, trying to swallow the newly formed lump in his throat._

_Senrei simply nodded, and left._

* * *

><p>Nana's words <em>"..only a Messenger of Death!"<em> still rings clearly in my ears. I absentmindedly stroke my aching wings, my fingers now covered in blood.

Never again will I hear Nana's laugh or be bashed with Husky's, 'Cooro punishing stick'. Never again will I fall, only to be lifted onto Senrei's

sholders. Never again, will I wake to my friends voices. Never again.


	2. To Gain a Partner

Share

**3 months later**

* * *

><p>Cooro shifted in the moonlight shining through the window. His wounds from the Villagers stones and spears freshly bandaged, though small amounts of crimson blood still seeped through. Suddenly a visible shudder ran throughout his body, and his once so empty eyes filled with rage. Forgetting his aching wings and head, he stood on shaking limbs and ran to Fly's study, one person on his mind as he shouted in his mind, <em>'I'm coming!'<em>

* * *

><p>"Damn..." muttered Fly, hands placed over his eyes, elbows on his desk. "I was so close, so close."<p>

He had been so close to getting his hands on Cooro's Anima, his veil of kindness working to his advantage. That is, until Cooro had brought those **_Retches_** he called friends, until his plan for them had been revealed.

The mask on Cooro's heart had been the only thing keeping him at Fly's side. The mask that had been shattered when his friends left. He had tried to convince Cooro to move on, but to no avail.

And then, _She_ had appeared to Cooro. It was _her_ that had helped Cooro to shed his shattered mask, to embrace the fact that his friends were gone. Cooro had lost his friends, and gained a partner.

He didn't hear the slight shuffle of wings nor the unwelcomed being enter his study.

"What you did was wrong." Fly jumped up from his place at his desk and gaped openmouthed at his guest.

"Blanca.." he gasped eyes wide. "What-what are you-" he stuttered. His gaze suddenly turned icy.

"I almost had him." he growled. "then you, then you," he practically shook with rage, hands clenched, hair covering his eyes.

"You're wrong, Fly." her voice held not rage not saddness, only pity. Pity for what this man had become.

"You never had him."

Fly shot at Blanca, eyes overflowing with rage. He grabed her by the neck and threw her to the ground, a sickening crack resounding through the room. "Be quiet!" he spat at her face. Blanca remained concious only long enough to hear two words, echo through her mind, "I'm coming!"

Fly then beat her, unaware of the figure that had just rushed through the doorway.

"So this is what you've become," Cooro spat. Face blank in the moon's light, but eyes shining with pure rage. Fly spun towards him, shock showing so clearly on his features, hand still raised.

He knew what happened now that Cooro's mask had come undone, when he let his anger shine through. He was terrified. Cooro caught sight of the figure laying next to Fly, and his rage became even more apparent. A scowl snuck its way onto his features, his wings shifting restlessly, wounds now re-opened. Normally Fly wouldn't be scared of a rampaging Cooro, but ever since he had gained Blanca, _His dear Blanca_, as his partner, when he was angry his wrath increased ten as an added bonus, he gained some new... talents.

"You've hurt her," Cooro's eyes shot daggers into Fly's very core. "Of all the stupid things in the world to do, you go and hurt her."

Cooro slowly walked over to where Fly sat, eyes shining with fear. He took Fly's raised hand and, with one swift movement, snapped it.

"AGGHHHHHHH-" Fly's scream of pain was cut off when Cooro placed his hand over his mouth, nails digging into his face.

"You. Had. To. Go. Hurt. Her."With every word that he spoke, he snapped another part of Fly's body, and the rage in his heart died slightly just at the sight of the once strong man, lying broken and bleeding on the floor. But one glance at Blanca brought it all back, even stronger.

"Why?" He said quietly. "You know how I feel. You know how much I love her. What made you think you could get away with even laying a finger on her?"

Cooro kneeled down to where Fly's head was, body shaking with sobbs. "Please," Fly shuddered, a look of defeat on his face.

"Please. Just end it."

A small smile replaced Cooro's scowl. "Yes. It needs to end."

He regretted killing his former friend, but his love for blanca and his worry for her safety outweighed his love for Fly. So, with one motion,

He ended it.

The last thing Fly thought, as he saw Cooro kneel down to caress a sleeping Blanca's face, was _'Take care of her...Cooro'_ and his eyes closed and he knew no more.


	3. An Offer Taken

The first thing Blanca noticed as she awoke, was the dull, throbing pain from her broken wing.

"Ah!" she hissed, hands grasping the first thing they could find, which just so happened to be Cooro.

She observed her position. no longer was she on her back.

'_Apparently_' she thought, _'Cooro rolled me onto my stomach during my...slumber_,'

She observed further and saw that he had worked furiousily to try to repair her wing. Which was now bandaged and, she noted, hurt much less then it should have. Cooro had heard her gasp, and lifted her head onto his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked, unshed tears in his eyes, blood from his trembling fingers coating her hair as he, lovingly stroked it. The terrified look on his face nearly broke her heart. She reached up, touching a hand to his cheek, still wet with tears.

Not having enough strength to talk she instead spoke through their link, something Blanca only did with people that she dearly cared for, much to the knowledge of Cooro.

_'Yes Cooro. The pain...It is very dull. Thank you. It should be healed soon._'

He seemed startled that she used their link, but didn't question it. He let out a sigh of relief, a few more tears falling from his eyes,

_'Glad I could help' _He said with a smile.

_'Now I ask you_,' Blanca looked into his eyes and he dreaded what he knew was coming. _'Are you alright? What is this from?_' she gestured to the blood.

_'Well..'_ he hesitated, _'My wounds opened up so half of its mine...the rest is, Fly's'_

Realization dawned in her eyes, _'Oh. I see_,' a small smile lit up her face and she stared into suprised eyes.

_'You're not angry?_'

_'Im angry, but not at you. At Fly for causing you pain again_,' she slowly rolled over and sat up, her head spinning. She stood, Cooro letting her lean on him as a support. "Some of my strength has returned," she whispered and flexed her already healing wing.

Cooro shuddered as she ran her hand down his wings, torn, broken, and matted with his blood. She had never, in this life hated anybody, but seeing the pain in his eyes and his shaking form, caused the rage to build inside her.

"I've had enough," she whispered. "I want to return to how my life was. Before Fly, where no one dared to question me or torment my loved ones." Cooro stared at her, realization slow showing in his widening eyes and growing smile.

She took his hand in hers, her wing now fully healed and led him to the window. She pulled him out into the cool night air and flew high into the clouded sky, dotted with shimmering stars. She pulled him into a tight embrace and, already knowing his answer whispered,

"I would like you to join me."


End file.
